


Girl Scout Cookies

by AllRosesHaveTheirThorns



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Phan Fluff, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllRosesHaveTheirThorns/pseuds/AllRosesHaveTheirThorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little head canon I wrote when I was bored (emphasis on little. It is rather short). Not really specific Phan, just an adorable story. Also posted on Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Scout Cookies

As Dan and Phil walk through London Phil spots something, and tugs on Dan's coat sleeve and points to the distraction "Can we get some?" Dan looks over to where Phil is pointing "No, we really don't need those right now". Phil looks at Dan with huge puppy-dog eyes. "Please Dan" Phil pleads "No, we are not buying that!" Dan exclaims forcefully "And I mean it!" "But, but" Phil stutters "You said no on the hamster, why not let me have this one thing?" Dan shudders, as he remembers the Hat Fic that he had accidentally stumbled upon on one of his Tumblr searches. "I had a very good reason for that and you know it!" "But Daniel, this isn't even a pet! It's just a few boxes of cookies!" Dan looks at the table, reconsidering his previous stance on the problem, and gives in. "Fine" He walks over, with Phil grinning happily behind him, and hands over a few dollars to the girls sitting behind a table outside the supermarket with their parents. "We'll take three boxes of the minty ones."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually do not know if the UK has an equivalent to Girl Scout cookies, so this fanfic could be completely wrong. But, for now, just pretend Girl Guides sell cookies. And if you do not know what Girl Scout Cookies are, then just Google it, and you should get all the information you need.


End file.
